1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a detector for detecting selector position of an automatic transmission. The invention relates to an automatic transmission selector position detector which can accurately detect the selector position and compensate error in production or secular variation, which causes variation of selector positions relative to the transmission control position to be selected.
2. Description of the Background Art
The Japanese Utility Model First (unexamined) Publication (Jikkai) Showa 57-94531 discloses a selector position detector for an automotive transmission. The selector position detector as disclosed, is provided with a plurality of stationary terminals respectively corresponding to selector positions at respective automatic transmission control positions. The detector also has a movable arm associated with a selector lever to be shifted with the latter. The movable arm carries a plurality of electrodes to contact with a pair of stationary terminals for generating a selector position indicative signals.
Such selector position detector is adapted to detect a specific type of transmission and cannot be applied to different type of transmissions. Namely, when the selector position detector is applied for detecting selector position of the automotive transmission shiftable between park position (P position), reverse gear position (R position), neutral position (N position), drive position (D position), second gear position (2 position) and low gear position (1 position), the same detector cannot be applied for detecting selector position of the transmission which has an over-drive gear position (O/D position). Furthermore, such type of selector position detector is required to position the stationary terminals at positions accurately corresponding to the selector positions of respective transmission gear positions.
Similar type of selector position detectors are also disclosed in the Japanese Patent First Publication (Tokkai) Showa 57-134331, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,276, the Japanese Utility Model First Publication (Jikkai) Showa 59-193733, the Japanese Utility Model First Publication (Jikkai) Showa 59-146222, the Japanese Patent First Publication (Tokkai) Showa 59-26331.